Venganza alienígena
by Solitudely
Summary: Inglaterra y ese tal Tony, alias "cosa rara" y amigo del norteamericano siempre tenían una que otra discusión por las preguntas indagantes y algo celosas que hacia el inglés a la criatura grisácea. Pero ese día... hubiera sido mejor mantener la boca cerrada.


Este fic me lo pidió una amiga, pero es demasiado… no sé, lo borraré pronto creo. Suerte a los que alcanzaron a leer esta cosa. Agradezco a mi hermosa Beta que se asegura de que esto no sea ácido corrosivo al leerse, pero igual es mala porque llega tarde y no puedo publicar temprano. Besos y abrazos mi amor.

**· Dedicado:** A Fredo Godofredo, alias Fran. Espero te guste (?)  
**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
**·** **Parejas**: Estados Unidos/Inglaterra.  
**·** **Advertencia:** Las consecuencias de discutir con Tony.

* * *

Sentados frente a frente, las miradas parecían arrojar chispas y no precisamente arcoíris mientras mantenían una sonrisa, al menos el británico la sostenía, ese extraño ser color grisáceo de grandes ojos rojos no tenía precisamente una boca con la cual reírse, pero se entendía la idea. Eran como dos políticos ancianos y roñosos de partidos diferentes, uno era demócrata y otro republicano, a punto de pelearse con sus poderosos bastones láser y golpearse con las sillas de ruedas hasta la muerte. Los ojos volvieron a coligar con resentimiento.

El inglés eleva una ceja mirando de vez en cuando hacia la cocina, pasando del diabólico ser con el que comparte una habitación que ahora le parecía diminuta, el living parecía diminuto, sentía la presencia de esa "cosa" desearle males horrendos a sus hermosas y claramente normales cejas, Inglaterra podría jurarlo, intentó ser su amigo, lo intentó. Y lo que recibió a cambio fue una demente amenaza de una guerra extraterrestre parecida a _Star Wars_ si seguía con sus preguntas. No era un fisgón ni un desubicado en cuanto a la vida de otros pero quería saber… ¿De dónde mierda venía ese tal Tony? Nada más. Además de cómo fue que conoció a Estados Unidos, no es que tenga un poco de celos bien justificados, sólo que cualquier día podría encontrarse al americano atado a una camilla con una pierna menos o sin su pen- ¡No, no se lo pueden castrar! Carraspea un poco ante el pensamiento imbécil antes de impactar contra la mesa, lo que quiso decir es que sería una pena si lo castran, no es que él extrañara algo de allí…

A quien engaña, sí lo extrañaría. Shit, menos mal que nadie podía escuchar sus masculinos pensamientos.

—Y bien Tony… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? —allí iba otro lindo intento del anglosajón.

—Vete a la mierda maldito inglés…si sigues preguntando dejaré inútil tu usado trasero.

—Sólo te estoy preguntando un tema casual, rata maldita…—el inglés estaba que perdía el control contra ese tal amigo del estadounidense, pero no venía a eso, venía por asuntos de trabajo.

Trató de concentrarse en cosa lindas y masculinas… él tejiendo, él en un campo de flores saltando, él en una biblioteca de libros que jamás terminan y cada uno es más delicioso que el anterior, él impartiendo clases de literatura clásica como sexy profesor inglés, y cierto americano jugador de béisbol que lo llevaba al camarín después de clases y… se sonrojó. Puta imaginación gráfica de la que gozaba gracias a tanta porno, lo del bate no era necesario, en serio, bastaba con que se le cayera el jabón delante del intrigante y seductor americano que se colaba detrás de él a apretarle el trasero y a rozar allí adentro, donde todo es húmedo y placentero.

—Te lo advierto… fucking limey…

— ¿Oh, qué vas a hacer? ¿Demandarme? ¿Crees que te atenderán a ti, monstruosidad de color plomo?

Bien, quizás lo de monstruosidad fue pasarse de la raya, pero ya estaba hastiado, siempre dejándose insultar por esa cosa gris para no mostrar una mala impresión a quien pudiera verlo, es difícil mantener siempre el cliché del caballero inglés que toma té. El norteamericano no parecía volver de la cocina, así que terminó por liberarse verbalmente hablando, cuando siente una risa malvada y un estruendo apocalíptico en la cocina, los huesos se le helaron, no, no era su artritis esta vez, miró a Tony, quien soltaba un pequeño carcajeo.

— ¿No te preguntas por qué Estados Unidos no ha llegado? —y los insultos ingleses cesaron. Mientras, en la criatura que sostenía de su chaleco casi se dibujó una sonrisa imaginaria. El inglés abrió los ojos sintiendo el eco aterrador de algo arrastrar los pies desde el cuarto del fondo. El anglosajón estaba paralizado.

Volteó con el dramatismo de Francia hacia atrás, vio una mano, común y normal asomarse por el marco de la puerta, algo estaba mal, el anglosajón lo sentía en sus cejas catalizadores, corría peligro allí, soltó al ser extraterrestre mirando quién salía con tan terrorífica entrada, era Estados Unidos, pero algo estaba mal en él, la sonrisa parecía de una película de horror, pánico y terror, abierta de par en par, los ojos azules resplandecían más de la cuenta, de un celeste fosforescente, los lentes están desquebrajados y sus dientes parecían más afilados, en especial los caninos, puntiagudos, los que relamía ante la vista atontada del europeo.

Los movimientos eran extraños, parecía que arrastraba los pies, acechando como un animal, el inglés pensó que se había drogado a base de tanta _Coca-Cola_ y cafeína, pero la risa malvada detrás de él le hizo intuir que no era así, dejó de mirar al espeluznante americano para fijar nuevamente sus ojos ante su archienemigo.

— ¿Qu-é… qué le has hecho? —susurró apenas con voz.

—Nada, sólo le di a ingerir feromonas extraterrestres en una hamburguesa, alterando su instinto y su ADN por unos cuantos días…

— ¡Habla en humano, maldita sea! ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Se volverá gris como tú?

—Está en celo, busca su incentivo sexual para meter sus crías a través de la penetración…en resumen: Corre, te violará.

El inglés miró horrorizado como el americano se acercaba a él, se llevó las manos a su trasero por instinto, no es que no le gustara mantener una relación sexual con su amante, pero la baba que le escurría con tan poca sensualidad de la boca le hacían intuir que Estados Unidos no se detendría hasta dejarlo en una silla de ruedas y tuviera que hacerse un transplante de trasero en los posteriores meses.

—M-Mi Inglaterra… no tengas mied-miedo… sólo quiero ponerlas dentro de ti, a mis crías…—el mayor hubiera caído ante eso, si la voz no le hubiera salido tan retorcidamente depredadora, y depredadora rima con depravada, el anglosajón tenía razones para sentir miedo.

Vio la salida con ojos iluminados en brillos celestiales lanzándole una distracción al norteamericano, su chaqueta. Estados Unidos en efecto se abalanzó sobre ella, sintiendo su cuerpo arder por el cautivante olor que tenía, olía a Inglaterra, a lo que ama, lo único que lo enciende, se distrajo por los segundos precisos que usaría el mayor para escabullirse, sintió el gruñido de su pareja nuevamente, el engaño no lo distraería mucho más, pero sonrió triunfante al ver que ya casi tocaba la perilla de la puerta de la casa.

Y por fin la toma, parece la puerta hacia el paraíso, con todo y unicornios de fondo.

Crack…no se abre, crack, el inglés se quiere matar, crack, está con llave, crack, ese es el sonido del americano levantándose del suelo, crack, el ruido del cuerpo del inglés cayendo al sillón mientras la apasionada criatura en la que se había convertido su amante lo acorralaba con una sonrisa algo juguetona, apretándole las muñecas sin medir del todo su bestial fuerza deslizando los pantalones y la camisa inglesa, luego, le da suaves lamidas, seguramente, para tranquilizarlo, pero el inglés sabía que no podía estar tranquilo con semejante situación.

Y lo último que vio al mirar a la izquierda fue al malvado Tony… con la llave de la puerta del patio delantero en su mano.

* * *

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, este fic se autodestruirá en tres… dos... uno ¡Boom! Ok no, en serio, no creo que dure mucho, está horrible. Y les dejo a su imaginación lo que pasó después, ya que no creo que quieran leer cómo se lo hicieron a ese sexy inglés, Alfred debió de estar muy grrr~ en la cama (sillón).


End file.
